Hate That I Love You
by Miss Helly
Summary: Basically a short story based on the TV show envisioning what I believe could happen upon Blair's return to the Hamptons from Europe. A girl can dream right? Majorly based on Chuck and Blair, with bit parts from Serena, Nate and CeCe


FRIDAY MORNING, THE HAMPTONS.

Blair sighed; it had been six weeks since Chuck Bass had unscrupulously dumped her ass en route to Tuscany and she was still seething.

She had only arrived in the Hamptons that morning and as she walked down the main street sipping her ice tea with Serena she did her best to convince the both of them she had forgotten all about Chuck Basstard sharing tales of her fabulous summer abroad with her Father and Roman in Au Paris.

"Honestly S, Chuck Bass. What was I thinking?" B said, "Oh wait I wasn't. I'm just glad he didn't come to Europe and ruin my summer; ugh can you imagine spending the entire summer with Chuck Bass? Torture."

Serena smiled at her best friend; in true Blair Waldorf style she was not letting this latest scandal bring her down.

"I'm just glad you're here now B so the two of us can have some fun together finally, this summer has been so boring without you," Serena said as she looked ahead and spotted a familiar face.

"Oh look B, there's Nate," S squealed before running over to say hi.

Blair followed but she drew nearer to Nate, her smile quickly disappeared from her face. Walking down the street to meet Nate was the one person she did not want to see. Chuck Bass. She swallowed as their eyes met.

He smirked and held her gaze, "Waldorf."

Rolling her eyes she replied "Bass," and attempted to walk past him, his hand grabbing at her wrist.

"Let go of me," she hissed careful not to make a scene, there had been enough scandalous rumours about her on Gossip Girl already this summer, she didn't want anymore.

He pulled her down the side street.

"Hey what do you think you are doing Bass?" she continued.

He stopped and pushed her against the brick wall that was the side of the Hamptons Used Book Store and gazed deeply into her eyes. The same deep stare he had used to seduce her only seven weeks earlier as they had danced together at his father's wedding. He held her gaze and she couldn't help but be slightly mesmerised by him.

Chuck relaxed his grip on her hands and leaned in to her, his strong body pushing against hers, there bodies so close he could feel her heart beating as he whispered in her ear, "I've missed you."

He kissed her strongly but she resisted.

"Ugh get off me Bass," she said almost repulsed but still yearning for his touch.

"How was Paris?" he asked nonplussed.

"Perfect, I kept great company, European men actually know how to treat a woman" she paused before adding,"and I should know," with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Really?" Chuck shot back in a sarcastic tone, "What you found yourself a greasy shipping heir to spend a lonely night with?"

She looked at him in contempt, how dare he make fun of her.

"Enough," she said rolling her eyes, "You can meet him at the White Party, maybe he can teach you a thing or too," she said as she shoved him out of her way and stormed off.

"You look sexy when you're angry Blair," he called after her.

**FRIDAY EVENING – CECE RHODES HAMPTON HOUSE**

As Blair lay in bed that night the sound of Serena sleeping echoing across the she began to panic. '_What am I going to do?_,' she thought hating herself for letting Chuck Bass get to her so easily. '_Ugh why did I say I was brining someone tomorrow night.'_

She looked at the clock it was 3am and she hadn't had a wink of sleep at this rate she wouldn't be able to show her face at the white party for fear of hideous bags under her eyes, she needn't worry about her apparent lack of date. The room was so hot and she could hear Serena's deep breathing; she crawled out of her bed and slipped down to the kitchen. When she had trouble sleeping after her dad left Dorota had given her warm milk before bed to help her sleep, she poured herself a glass and slipped onto the front veranda to watch the moon-lit ocean.

A few rooms down the hall Chuck Bass tossed and turned in his Egyptian cotton sheets. How the hell was he meant to sleep given Blair's revelation that morning and the fact she was a mere 20metres away. It was torture, all he wanted to do was rip her clothes off but he couldn't even get near her with his beloved step-sister watching his every move.

He could hear footsteps creeping down the hall. He leaped out of bed and peered out his bedroom door; he could see a petite woman's figure in the distance and knew those hips to belong to Blair.

He followed watching her move through the night and as he gazed at her through the lounge-room window, he could see the her hair blowing in the night breeze and the moon lighting up her face. He couldn't help but envision her with another man, the thought turning his stomach; Chuck Bass didn't loose and Blair Waldorf was a prize worth fighting for.

SATURDAY AFTERNOON – CECE RHODES HAMPTON HOUSE

A smile crept over Blair Warldorfs face as the doorbell rang. By some stroke of luck the gorgeous Marcus, whom she met while staying with her father and Roman, was in the Hamptons this weekend and he had been delighted when she mentioned him escorting her to the White Party.

She opened the door and greeted him with a seductive smil and a kiss on both cheeks; so European. She could see Chuck's shadow lurking in the background, wacthing her every move. To make a point she clasped on to Marcus's hand, she said 'au revoir' to CeCe who was sitting in the lounge enjoying a scotch, eyeballing Chuck in the process, before turning on her heels and slamming the door behind her.

Chuck angrily picked up his cell and dialled, the battle had begun.

**SATURDAY EVENING – WHITE PARTY**

Two hours later they locked eyes, Blair sighed, it was inevitable that Chuck would find her; she strained a smile as he strode towards her, a Brazilian whore on each arm, she leaned into Marcus as she attempted to ignore the fact he was approaching.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend," Chuck said smoothly his eyes wandering down her body.

"Why would I do that?" she asked as a look of disdain appeared on her face.

Chuck smiled knowing he was getting to her, he leaned into shake Marcus's hand, looking the handsome blonde Englishman up and down.

"I'm Chuck Bass."

"Marcus."

"Can I interest you in a game of poker? We're about to start inside," Chuck asked knowing all too well Blair would disapprove.

'Why not, but only if B doesn't mind," Marcus said as an irritated Blair glowered at Chuck.

"Go ahead honey, I wanted to spend some time with S anyway," she said sweetly as she pecked him on the cheek.

**SATURDAY EVENING – WHITE PARTY – POKER GAME**

The game was starting to heat up and so was the female attention, Chuck's devious plan was working and a satisfied smile crept onto his face. He had enlisted a number of New Yorks finest social climbers to help him and they seemed to be going above and beyond their call of duty tonight.

The women were showering Marcus with drinks in a bid to loosen him up and the obliging Brit had downed more scotch's in 30 minutes than Ronnie Wood does vodka.

Chuck winked at one of the ladies as she perched on the lap of Blair's new love, giggling at his every word; he folded and stepped outside for a smoke. He didn't want to be inside when Blair came in, she would be furious; and judging by how quickly Marcus had gotten familiar with a certain social climbing blonde, it wouldn't be too long.

Within minutes he heard a door slam and saw Blair storming down the drive-way, he watched her for a bit as he inhaled the remnants of his Marlboro, she was so sexy when she was angry.

He threw his cigarette to the ground and called after her.

She ignored him.

He called again and started to follow her.

She was moving fast so he had to run to catch up; he grabbed her from behind and pulled her to face him. She looked so vulnerable when she wasn't hiding behind her confident facade.

"Waldorf, you ok?" he asked feigning confusion, "Something happen with you and the Prince?"

"Like you care how I feel."

"How could I not when he has reduced you to tears," he said soothingly as he pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Not now Chuck, please," she whispered in protest, tears streaming down her face, "I just want to be alone."

"I can't leave you alone like this, at least let me take you home," he argued.

"Please Chuck I just..." she paused and buried her head into his chest, "Just take me home."

He tilted her chin up and looked into her sad eyes, as the tears streamed down her flawless face and spoiled her make-up he almost felt bad for ruining her relationship with the Prince, he wrapped his arms tightly around her body and held her while his driver bought the car around.

"Come on Waldorf let's take you home," he said as the limo pulled up beside them.

He helped her into his limo, not letting go of her hand and sat beside her allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

She gazed up at him wistfuly wondering why it was he always seemed to rescue her when she was at her weakest. He stared back daring her to look away, she couldn't. Before she knew it she was pressing her lips onto his and reaching for his collar. He could feel how much she wanted him as she melted into him, quivering at his touch; any guilt on his behalf for ruining her evening was turned to pleasure. She felt his tender hand slide up her leg and the sense of longing and desire she had been feeling all summer consumed her; he pulled her onto his lap and grabbed at her clothes as she dug her fingers into his shoulder blades, he pulled a way for a mere second leaving her body aching for more.

"We won't be taking it slow this time," he growled into her ear, "I can't wait another six weeks."

"I hate you Chuck Bass, always have, always will," she whispered as she pulled his face down to hers so that their lips met once again.


End file.
